


you're my dream (this is for you)

by forbiddenquill



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, baby au, domestic AU, no angst i promise, other members are mentioned, so sweet it gave me diabetes, there's a small mature scene but its very quick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 16:23:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21057401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forbiddenquill/pseuds/forbiddenquill
Summary: (In which Chaeyoung and Tzuyu decide to adopt a baby.)Tzuyu steps inside the study and leans on the wall directly opposite Chaeyoung. For a moment, she just watches her wife work, her hands tucked behind her back. Then she takes another deep breath.“Chae,” she begins, her heart thundering loudly inside her ribcage, “I want to have a baby.”(or, alternatively the Chaeyu domestic AU the cult has been screaming about recently.)





	you're my dream (this is for you)

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from '21:29.'
> 
> The Chaeyu cult forced me to write this because it was just too adorable not to write. I used some of their ideas, like Chaeyu choosing to adopt, Chaeyoung using WikiHow to find out how to adopt babies, and lastly the name for the kid as well. 
> 
> I wrote this in a day so it's really rushed and shit but eh, I needed some Chaeyu content so I decided to write this cute one-shot. Note that my information regarding the adoption process just came from the internet so forgive me if I made some mistakes. AHHHHHHHHHH! Okay, chill. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> (The format is a little wonky because of Google Docs. I'll fix it in the morning.)

…

A year into being married, Tzuyu is the one who brings it up.

“So,” she says, hovering by the doorway to Chaeyoung’s study. She fiddles with the wedding ring on her left hand as she watches her wife paint on a canvas. She loves watching Chaeyoung paint—there’s just something so fascinating about the way her eyebrows furrow in concentration and the way her tongue sticks out between her teeth. It’s something Tzuyu’s gotten used to, especially after years of being with each other, but it never fails to make her smile. 

“So,” Chaeyoung repeats, glancing at her with a grin. She continues to swipe her paintbrush on the surface of her work, diligently adding shadows and colors to make the painting pop, but Tzuyu knows that she’s listening. 

“So.” Tzuyu takes a deep breath. They’ve talked about this before but now that they’re married, she knows that her next words will now hold heavier weight. “I was thinking.” 

“You’re always thinking, babe.” Chaeyoung’s cheeky grin widens. The dimple on her right cheek pops out. 

Tzuyu steps inside the study and leans on the wall directly opposite her wife. For a moment, she just watches her work, her hands tucked behind her back. Then she takes another deep breath. 

“Chae,” she begins, her heart thundering loudly inside her ribcage, “I want to have a baby.” 

Chaeyoung blinks, sets down her paintbrush, and just looks at her. Tzuyu feels her nerves worsening and she ducks her head to avoid her wife’s expression. It’s not like Chaeyoung doesn’t want kids—she told Tzuyu once that she wouldn’t mind having a bunch of mini Chou Tzuyus running around her house. But she said that months ago, before they were even married. Tzuyu never brought it up again because she didn’t want to ruin their honeymoon phase. What if Chae’s changed her mind? What if she actually doesn’t want kids anymore? What if—

Because she’s so lost in her thoughts, she doesn’t realize that Chaeyoung is now standing in front of her. Tzuyu feels rough, callused hands on her cheeks, gently tilting her face up so that she’s looking straight into Chaeyoung’s warm brown eyes. Chaeyoung smiles, bright and beautiful, and all of Tzuyu’s worries melt away. 

“Okay,” Chaeyoung says.

“Okay?” Tzuyu blinks. “That’s it?” 

“Tzuyu, we’re _married_,” Chaeyoung tells her, giggling, “It’s the next step, right? Besides, I told you once before—I wouldn’t having a chaotic house full of kids just running around and kicking over my paintings. As long as it’s with you, as long as we’re together.” 

Tzuyu sighs, relaxing. She lets herself lean on her wife, wrapping her arms around her. She loves her so much it hurts sometimes. The good kind. The kind you feel after running for miles and your legs are about to give up but you can’t stop smiling because you’ve never felt so alive before. That’s how Chaeyoung makes her feel—_alive, alive, alive_. 

“I love you,” she murmurs against Chaeyoung’s hair. 

Chaeyoung hums. “I love you too.” She writes the spoken words on Tzuyu’s back as well, just to be sure. “Let’s have a baby.”

…

They talk about their options and the changes in their work schedules. They argue one time, try to make each other see their perspective, spend days just researching the internet about what to do. The tension seeps for the next few days. Chaeyoung talks to Dahyun and Mina about their opinions. Tzuyu reaches out to Jeongyeon and Jihyo for help. It’s nice to have a third or fourth voice, telling them to go for what they really feel is best. But at the end of the day, when Chaeyoung gets home from a meeting with a client and sees Tzuyu waiting for her on the couch, they know the decision lies between them both. 

“So,” Chaeyoung says, taking a seat next to her. 

Tzuyu opens her arms and Chaeyoung melts into them. “So,” Tzuyu repeats, running her fingers through her wife’s hair. The motion is enough to warm Chaeyoung. Their arguments are always short-lived—the natural need to be close always triumphs whatever pride they have.

“I can’t believe we seriously had a fight over moving Gucci out of his room,” Chaeyoung mumbles. 

“It’s a very sudden change—we don’t want him to go scratching at the baby’s door, okay?” 

“He’s a big boy. He can take care of himself.”

“Chaengie—”

“Besides, he has the biggest room out of all of us! Complete with toys and stuffed animals! We should just give the baby his room instead.” 

“Gucci _always _has his own room. Are you seriously going to let him stay on the couch? What if he pees on it? He always does that with his bed—”

Chaeyoung starts laughing, loud and boisterous, while Tzuyu sends her a death glare.

“Not this again,” Chaeyoung mutters, shaking her head, “Can we just, for once this week, not talk about moving Gucci out of his room?” 

“Let the baby stay with us then,” Tzuyu tells her, “They don’t need their own room. Not yet, anyway.”

Chaeyoung pouts, hoping that it will sway her wife into her side. Unfortunately, Tzuyu anticipated this because her eyes are fixed on Chaeyoung’s shoulder instead. “I was thinking of painting the walls for her,” Chaeyoung says, reaching out and touching Tzuyu’s cheeks so that her attention is directed at her, “That’s why I was so adamant about moving Gucci out.” 

Tzuyu’s eyes soften. “Why didn’t you say so, Chaecasso?” she grumbles. 

“I wanted it to be a surprise.”

“So, you expected me to wake up one day and find Gucci’s wall painted with strawberries?” 

Chaeyoung sticks her tongue at her. “Not strawberries,” she says thoughtfully, “Maybe… _lions_?” 

Tzuyu shakes her head, pulling her close. “You can do whatever you want.” 

“Okay.” Chaeyoung presses a soft kiss under Tzuyu’s jaw. “What do you think about Gucci and the baby sharing the room together instead? That way, we can both be happy.” 

Her wife thinks about it, pursing her lips. “Do you think Gucci will be mad and start barking?” 

“Nah.” Chaeyoung swings her legs over Tzuyu’s, settling into her lap easily. Tzuyu adjusts their position so that they’re both comfortable. “I’m sure Gucci will love the kid as much as we will.”

When Tzuyu smiles, it feels like the whole world stops. Her eyes turn into half-moon crescent shapes and the dimple in her left cheek peeks out. Chaeyoung’s heart quickens at the sight of it. They’ve been together for so long now but sometimes, it still feels like she’s the awkward kid at the back of the class with a huge crush on the new foreign exchange student seated next to her. Sometimes, she can’t believe her luck. Sometimes, she can’t believe she’s even married. Most of the time, she can’t believe that Chou Tzuyu actually loves her back. 

“What are you staring at me for?” Tzuyu asks, smiling even more. 

“You’re beautiful,” Chaeyoung whispers. Before Tzuyu can respond, she straightens her back and leans forward to capture her wife’s mouth in a searing kiss. Tzuyu doesn’t mind—kissing Chaeyoung is always one of her favorite past times. They kiss slowly and unhurriedly with Tzuyu running her hands down Chaeyoung’s back and pulling her closer until they’re pressed flush against each other. 

“I missed you,” Tzuyu whispers against her lips. 

“I missed you too,” Chaeyoung mutters, pulling back to find Tzuyu’s loving stare fixated on her. She places her hands on either side of her wife’s face and leans in close for another intimate kiss. She can taste Tzuyu’s raspberry lip gloss and she swipes her tongue over it. Tzuyu opens her mouth, allowing her access, and the kiss deepens. It’s been too long. They’ve been so busy over work and talk of having a kid that they haven’t had any time for themselves. 

“Bedroom?” Tzuyu asks when they break apart for some air. 

Chaeyoung grins wickedly. “Thought you’d never ask.” 

…

“Chaengie?”

No response. Tzuyu peeks into the study room to find her wife sleeping on the chair with her laptop open in front of her. It’s a cute sight to see but she knows that Chaeyoung’s neck must be killing her in that position. So she steps inside and moves to wake the shorter girl up when she catches sight of the computer screen. 

_WikiHow: Easy Ways to Adopt a Baby (With Pictures)_

Tzuyu giggles. She doesn’t need to reread the page since it was the first one she found when searching up adoption agencies as well. Still, it warms her heart to know that Chaeyoung is as serious with this whole adopting a baby situation as she is. She gently runs her fingers up and down Chaeyoung’s spine, listening for the telltale groan that her wife usually utters when she’s awoken by something that isn’t her own body clock.

“Hey, sweetie,” Tzuyu calls softly, “it’s almost lunchtime.”

“Nnggh.” 

“I bought some strawberries as well.” Tzuyu crouches down so that their eyes are levelled with each other’s.

Chaeyoung raises her head, blinking blearily at her. “You did?” she mumbles.

Tzuyu presses a quick kiss on her lips. “Yup. Come on. The food will get cold.”

“Ergh.” Chaeyoung sits up, rubbing at her neck. Then she reaches out and picks up her glasses, shoving them into their rightful place. When she turns to look back at her wife, there’s a small smile playing on her lips. “Hey, Tzuyu?”

“Yeah?”

Chaeyoung pauses, staring at her. Then her smile widens. “You’re going to be an amazing mother,” she whispers. 

Tzuyu stops. The words take its time sinking in. Then her eyes suddenly fill up with tears at the pure sincerity and certainty in Chaeyoung’s voice. She cracks a small laugh, wiping away at her cheeks to stop her from fully breaking down. But then Chaeyoung stands up and wraps her arms around her and Tzuyu lets herself cry.

“Ssshh,” Chaeyoung whispers and Tzuyu feels her fingers tracing _I love you _on the small of her back, “What are you crying for? We both know it’s the truth.”

“I’m just—” Tzuyu takes a deep, steadying breath. She presses a firm kiss on top of Chaeyoung’s head. “I’m happy that I have you.” 

“Good.” Chaeyoung kisses Tzuyu’s collarbone, because it’s the only place she can reach. “Because soon, you’ll have to share me with the baby.”

...

“How about Hyunjae? For a girl.” Chaeyoung asks, scrolling through babynames.org on her phone. She and Tzuyu are seated on their bed with Tzuyu perusing through multiple adoption agencies and application papers. There’s a small frown on her wife’s lips that Chaeyoung wants to kiss away but she knows better than to break her concentration.

“It’s cute,” Tzuyu answers, writing it down on a spare notebook. 

“Apparently it means wisdom and respect.” Chaeyoung snickers. “_Respect_.” She says it in English, mimicking the way Dahyun would say it and Tzuyu snorts. 

“You guys have been apart for too long.”

“Can we invite her over tomorrow?” 

“You don’t have to ask, babe.”

“Right.” Chaeyoung rolls her eyes. “The last time I didn’t tell you about Dahyun coming over, you were waiting for me on the bed wearing practically noth—”

“We don’t talk about that.” Tzuyu winces and Chaeyoung knows she’s trying to forget about the Dahyun screeching when she accidentally opened the door in search of Chaeyoung’s gaming console only to find Tzuyu instead. “I was one second away from bleaching Dahyun’s eyes.” 

“That was hilarious.” Chaeyoung grins, turning her attention back to what she was doing earlier. “Anyway, what about this? Chanwoo?” 

Tzuyu takes note, writing it down. Chaeyoung watches her. They’ve decided on adopting a boy first. Then maybe a girl afterwards. But she still throws out some girl names in case Tzuyu might find something she’ll like.

“Jaewon.”

“That can work.” 

“Soomin.” 

“Hmm.” Tzuyu writes it down. “I like it.” 

Chaeyoung thinks for a few seconds and then grins. “Nayeon.” 

Tzuyu scoffs. “Please don’t,” she grumbles, pointedly putting down her pen and turning to look at Chaeyoung, “The day I name my daughter after Nayeonnie is the day you grow another inch.”

Chaeyoung cracks up, doubling over. “Come on, Tzuya-ya,” she says, choosing to ignore the jab at her height, “we both know you adore Nayeon.” 

“There’s a difference between adoring someone and tolerating their presence.” 

“Remember that one time Nayeon pretended she was stuck between two beds and how you would’ve literally lifted her up had it not been for her cracking up and ruining the whole prank?” 

Tzuyu’s face is passive. “You must have me confused for someone else.” 

“No, I’m pretty sure it was you,” Chaeyoung presses.

Tzuyu calmy puts aside all the paperwork onto the bedside table, turns to Chaeyoung with an unreadable expression all over her features, and then proceeds to crawl into her wife’s lap. Chaeyoung yelps, her eyes wide, as she watches Tzuyu put away her phone with all the baby names they’ve been trying to decide on and lean in close to Chaeyoung’s face, their breaths mingling together. “What do I have to do to get you to shut up about naming our kid Nayeon?” Tzuyu mutters, her cold fingers curling around the shorter woman’s neck. 

“I can name a few things,” Chaeyoung whispers, her eyes fixated on Tzuyu’s mouth. 

Tzuyu grins at her. “That,” she says, already leaning in closer, “I can do.” 

…

Tzuyu can’t think straight when it comes to her wife. Not with her breathing heavily against Tzuyu’s ear, now with her fingers digging almost painfully on the skin of Tzuyu’s shoulder, not with her mouth leaving burning kisses all over Tzuyu’s chest. It isn’t a bad thing—Tzuyu always thinks too much, as her family and friends have told her. It’s something she always does: think about what to get for dinner, think about what color the baby’s room should be, think about the last time Gucci visited the vet. Still, she can’t remember the last time her thoughts weren’t full of _Chaeyoung, Chaeyoung, Chaeyoung_. 

…

Chaeyoung can’t remember a time where she wasn’t completely, utterly and irrevocably in love with Tzuyu. It must’ve been a very lonely point of her life. All the poems she’s written, all the paintings she’s drawn, all the love she’s poured out has always been for Tzuyu. Chaeyoung can’t imagine giving it to anybody else. So when she wakes up the next day, naked under bedsheets and legs tangled with her wife’s, and finds Tzuyu's beautiful face right in front of her own, she makes sure to commit the image into memory. _Mine_, she thinks to herself, reaching out and tracing _I love yous _on Tzuyu’s cheek, _you’re mine, mine, mine_. 

…

Adopting a kid is a long, drawn-out process. Most of the time, they’re just _waiting._ Waiting for the adoption agency’s call, waiting for their application to push through, waiting for appointments that takes weeks beforehand to book. Tzuyu focuses on work during these days, accepting clients who are in need of a photographer, adding and updating her portfolio, and even holding classes for amateurs who want to improve their craft. She tries to be optimistic. Her worries and restlessness get the best of her though. 

“Tzuyu-ya,” Chaeyoung says one day when she walks in to Tzuyu wiping away her tears, “the baby hasn’t even arrived yet and you’re already crying.” 

Tzuyu curses herself and proceeds to rub at her face tiredly. She’s sitting in the middle of the bed with her phone propped open in her hand. She’d rather not admit that she was crying over a compilation of baby videos Sana had sent her earlier that day. 

“I’m not crying,” she mutters, “There’s just something in my eye.” 

“Right and I’m the straightest person on the planet,” Chaeyoung drawls, taking off her jacket and hanging it behind the door. She’s holding something behind her but Tzuyu doesn’t call her out on it yet. There are more important things to think about. Like the fact that two weeks have already passed since their last conversation with their lawyer regarding the adoption process.

“Did you feed Gucci?” Tzuyu asks. 

“I gave him a few treats,” Chaeyoung says, sliding onto the mattress next to her wife. “He’s sleeping in his room. I think he knows he’s going to have a roommate soon.” 

“Thank you.”

Chaeyoung patiently waits. Tzuyu puts away her phone and looks at her. 

“Are you going to ask what’s behind me?” Chae asks, grinning broadly. Her dimple pops out. 

“You’re just going to show me anyway.” 

“Ah, you’re no fun.” Chaeyoung shows her what she’s been hiding. It’s a knitted maroon sweater. Judging by the messy handiwork, it’s clear that Chaeng made this with her own two hands. Tzuyu’s eyebrows draw together in confusion as she takes it into her hands. The fabric is soft and comfy. Then she realizes that it’s not for her—it’s way too small anyway. Which can only mean one thing… 

Tzuyu’s eyes fill up with tears again. “Oh, Chaengie,” she murmurs, laying the sweater out on her lap, “you made this for him?” 

Chaeyoung nods happily, proud of her work. “Check out the back.” 

Tzuyu turns it over and her tears spill over her cheeks. Embroidered on the sweater’s back is their last name: _SON. _But there’s enough space for another name to be added. Once they finally decide on one for the baby, Tzuyu knows Chaeyoung will get back to work on it. 

“I asked Mina and Jihyo for some guidance,” Chaeyoung shares, rubbing her neck in embarrassment, “It’s not really my best work and who knows if it will even fit the kid but—” 

Tzuyu interrupts her rambling with a deep kiss. Chaeyoung hums, smiling slowly. 

“You’re so…” Tzuyu begins, unable to find the words. 

“Amazing? Thoughtful? Charming?” Chaeyoung supplies helpfully as she reaches out and wipes away Tzuyu’s tears for her. “I just wanted to see you smile. You’ve been stressed the past few days.” 

Tzuyu sighs and wonders if it’s even possible to fall for her wife any more than she already has. “Perfect,” she finally says, keeping the sweater close to her heart, “you’re so perfect, Son Chaeyoung.” 

Chaeyoung’s smile widens, her eyes sparkling. “So are you, Son Tzuyu.” 

…

Chaeyoung stares at the empty wall in front of her, trying to decide what to paint. The past few days were spent clearing out Gucci's toys to make room for the baby supplies Tzuyu binge-bought while Chaeyoung was working. Chaeyoung knew that their money has never been a problem for them but seriously, how many toys does a baby really need? She decides to keep her mouth shut about this, especially since she knows Tzuyu's getting restless and impatient with the whole adopting a kid thing. 

Motherhood—Chaeyoung has thought of it, of course. She imagined herself taking care of an infant with Tzuyu by her side, waking up during late hours of the night just to quiet the baby down, teaching a whole other person about the ways of the world. She knows Tzuyu would be a great mother, she's just not so sure about herself. 

Gucci barks at her by the doorway when he finds her still staring at the empty wall. 

"What?" she asks him, sticking her tongue out, "Are you mad that we threw away some of your toys?" 

Gucci barks again, walking away. Chaeyoung rolls her eyes. "You better not treat your new sibling like that," she mutters, shaking her head. 

The empty wall seems to be mocking her now. Chaeyoung sighs and takes a seat next to the crib Tzuyu bought. Soon, they'll have a baby sleeping in it. 

They decided on a semi-open adoption. Tzuyu has the tendency to worry, after all. Chaeyoung knows it would make her feel more at ease if information between the real parent and them wouldn't be disclosed but they can still reach out in case any medical problems arise. Tzuyu seemed to agree. 

Chaeyoung sighs, thinking about the remaining things they have to do. The adoption agency will drop by any day now, just to check if their living conditions are fit for a child. Tzuyu plans to baby-proof the entire apartment. They need to buy parenting books. Gucci needs to be taken to the vet. Plus, she heard Momo and Dahyun were planning to throw a welcoming party for the baby. So much to do and yet Chaeyoung is focusing on what to paint. 

She's so absorbed in her own thoughts she doesn't hear the door opening and closing, signalling her wife's return from grocery shopping. She only realizes Tzuyu's home when familiar arms snake around her neck and a chaste kiss is pressed on her left ear. 

"Hey," Tzuyu says, "what are you doing?" 

"Thinking," Chaeyoung answers, leaning her head against Tzuyu's. 

"I thought that was my thing?" 

"I also have a brain, you know." 

Tzuyu giggles and comes up to Chaeyoung's view. Her hair is tied in a ponytail, showing off the smooth expanse of her neck. Most days, the urge to draw her wife never truly fades. Chaeyoung's fingers twitch. 

"Hi," she says, smiling, "what did you buy?" 

"Diapers." 

Chaeyoung groans. "Again? How many?" 

"Just ten more packs." 

"Tzu, I know you're the brains between the two of us but maybe we should start saving up for, I don’t know, college education?" 

Tzuyu shrugs, a serious expression on her face. "You can never have too many diapers, Chaeng," she says. 

Chaeyoung laughs and shakes her head, smiling fondly. "While you were buying the things that we already have, I was here trying to come up with a design for the wall. Do you have any ideas?" 

"None whatsoever but I know inspiration will hit you sooner or later." Tzuyu stands up, tugging Chaeyoung up to her feet. "Come on," she says, "I also bought some strawberry-flavored ice cream." 

"What for?" 

"For you, dummy." At Chaeyoung's confused expression, Tzuyu hums and leans forward for another chaste kiss. "I _know _you, Chae," she says with a quirk of her eyebrow, "You're stressed too but you don't want me to worry about it." 

Chaeyoung rolls her eyes. "I'm fine, babe." Still, her heart flutters at such a thoughtful gesture. 

"I know." Tzuyu continues to look at her, eyes soft and gentle. "But let me take care of you too, okay?" 

Chaeyoung really is one lucky son of a bitch. She smiles and squeezes Tzuyu's hand, nodding slowly. "Okay," she says, stepping close and wrapping her arms around her wife, "what do you have planned?" 

Tzuyu leads them both outside the baby's room and into their bedroom. “Movie night,” she says, "It's been a long time since we've rewatched _The Lion King_, don't you think?"

…

Tzuyu cries when they get news from the agency that they’ve matched with a birth mother.

Chaeyoung cries even harder when they learn that their baby will be born six months from now. 

…

“We still haven’t thought of a name,” Tzuyu mutters, looking down at her notebook and crossing out some names that didn’t make the cut. 

Before Chaeyoung can open her mouth to comment, Tzuyu sends her a glare and says, “If you say Nayeon one more time…” 

Chaeyoung quickly shuts her mouth, grinning. “I’m only messing with you, babe.”

Tzuyu rolls her eyes and turns back to the names. She’s separated them by gender so she lets her pen trace over the top three names that she and Chaeyoung have decided upon. Now that it’s been confirmed that their baby will be born a few months from now, Tzuyu finds herself getting increasingly more stressed and worried. She’s wanted this for a long time already and she knows that she’s ready and committed to raising a kid with the woman she loves. It’s just—what if the baby rejects them as his parents? Tzuyu doesn’t think she’ll be able to bear such heartache. 

“You’re worrying again,” Chaeyoung points out, sipping her coffee. She’s facing the laptop, working on another project for a client. 

“No, I’m not,” Tzuyu grumbles.

“You do realize that I know your worrying face, right?” Chae stands up from where she’s seated on the other end of the table and sits on Tzuyu’s lap, facing her. Tzuyu’s entire face heats up when her wife reaches out and touches the middle of her forehead, right where her eyebrows meet. “Sometimes,” Chaeyoung says lightly, “you look like you have a unibrow.” 

“I think somebody wants to sleep on the couch tonight,” Tzuyu tells her, raising an unimpressed eyebrow when Chaeyoung just laughs and shakes her head. 

“Everytime you make me sleep on the couch, you always end up following me afterwards,” her wife points out. 

“Then I won’t sleep with you later.” 

“Sleep like…?” 

Tzuyu groans and drops her head on Chaeyoung’s chest, slapping her thigh in the process. “You pervert,” she mumbles, “I seriously have half a mind to tell Dahyun to come over and pick you up so that I won’t have to deal with you.” 

Chaeyoung shoots her a sweet smile. “But then,” she murmurs, peppering Tzuyu’s face with soft, gentle kisses, “you’ll miss me.” 

Tzuyu knows that she’s right. Ever since they got married, they’ve rarely been apart. The only time they slept in different beds was when Chaeyoung had to go visit her parents back in Incheon and Tzuyu had to ask Nayeon to come over so that she wouldn’t feel lonely. So instead of arguing against a deadbeat topic, she just tilts her face up so that Chaeyoung can kiss her properly. 

“You’re an idiot,” she tells her wife once the kiss ends.

“You love me though.”

Tzuyu sighs happily. “Of course I do.” 

…

They’re in the middle of watching an English movie entitled _Cloudy With A Chance of Meatballs 2 _when it hits Chaeyoung right there and then. It happens when the main character finds a strawberry with large eyes and tiny arms and legs. The second Chaeyoung sees it, she squeals. So freaking adorable. She can practically hear Tzuyu rolling her eyes at her fondly. 

“_Nwoo_,” the strawberry says, large eyes blinking at the main character.

Chaeyoung laughs, turning to her wife who just looks at her with an amused expression. “It’s so cute, Tzu,” she whines. 

“It’s a cartoon character.” 

“Hey, you found Simba from _The Lion King _cute!” 

Tzuyu cracks a grin. “Because you look like him.” 

Chaeyoung pulls out her phone and pretends to type. “Dear beloved friends, apparently I have married a furry,” she mutters and jumps up when Tzuyu tries to grab her phone. “No touching!” 

Once again, Tzuyu rolls her eyes. “Okay, fine, just come back and finish the movie with me.”

Chaeyoung doesn’t come back and instead takes a seat on the sofa adjacent the couch Tzuyu’s sitting on. She continues to watch the movie from this new perspective. Tzuyu glares at her and lets out a huff of air. A grumpy Tzuyu is always fun to mess with but Chaeyoung knows she only has about a minute left before her wife gets restless and ends up ignoring her the entire night. 

The strawberry on the movie manages to swallow the protagonist’s flash drive. The characters all panic and Chaeyoung watches with amusement as the main guy repeats “_nwoo_” to get the strawberry to talk to him. Tzuyu’s entire demeanor plummets the more Chaeyoung is seated away from her. 

Something in Chaeyoung’s brain clicks. 

“_Eunwoo_,” she exclaims excitedly, turning to Tzuyu with wide eyes, “Son Eunwoo.” 

Tzuyu’s scowl fades. “Are you seriously naming our kid after a strawberry?” she asks incredulously. 

“Give me one good reason why Eunwoo is a bad name,” Chaeyoung challenges. 

Tzuyu frowns, tilting her head to the side. The movie continues to play in the background but based on the growing silence, Chaeyoung knows that Tzuyu isn’t going to find that one good reason. In order to solidify the chosen name, she pulls out her phone and searches for the meaning in Korean. She finds it ten seconds later. “Aha!” she yells triumphantly, “Eunwoo in Korean means ‘merciful and outstanding.’ Don’t you want our kid to have those traits?” 

“Chaeyoung-ah…” Tzuyu looks torn. 

After a few seconds, Chaeyoung comes to a decision. She stands up from her seat and crouches in front of Tzuyu, using her best puppy eyes and sticking her bottom lip out in a pout. Her wife tries to resist but Chaeyoung is relentless. Everytime Tzuyu tries to look away, Chaeyoung is right there in front of her. 

“Okay, fine,” Tzuyu gives in, letting out a sigh and cracking a smile, “Eunwoo it is.” 

…

Six months go by quickly.

Tzuyu gives up her credit card to avoid any more unnecessary purchases. 

Chaeyoung gives in and paints strawberries on the walls of the baby room. 

…

The birth mother’s due date inches closer as the days turn into nights. Tzuyu doesn’t know her name, since it’s part of the semi-open adoption rules to not disclose any identification or private details about each other. Still, as Tzuyu waits patiently with Chaeyoung for any updates regarding the birth of their adopted baby boy, she can’t help but want to find the birth mother and thank her for giving them everything she’s ever wanted. 

…

They rarely get any sleep during the week before the due date. Chaeyoung spends her nights adding some finishing touches to Eunwoo’s bedroom wall. He might grow to hate strawberries one day but it’s a risk she’s willing to take. Tzuyu stays awake with her, taking pictures of the way the moonlight catches the artistic gleam in her wife’s eyes and occasionally letting herself be pulled into a slow dance. Chaeyoung plays an obscure French song and they sway to the foreign lull of words neither can understand. 

...

Tzuyu asks their friends not to come to the hospital the day Eunwoo is born. Since it’s their first time meeting their baby boy, she wants it to be special. Thankfully, they understand, though Nayeon does whine a lot. Chaeyoung rolls her eyes when she sees the endless stream of brokenhearted emojis the older unnie sends to the group chat and promises to send pictures as soon as possible. Tzuyu is grateful. She doesn’t think she can handle an overgrown baby when she hasn’t even seen her own yet.

“Are you ready?” Chaeyoung asks Tzuyu as their adoption agent, Mr. Lee, leaves them alone to tend to the birth mother’s needs. They’ve been told that the delivery could take up to several hours. Tzuyu insisted they’d be fine. They have Dahyun and Jeongyeon back in the apartment looking out for Gucci. They’ve both asked to be excused from work. 

There is literally nowhere else they’d rather be than in that hospital, waiting for Eunwoo to arrive, waiting for their baby to enter their lives. 

This is something she’s dreamed of for God knows how long. 

Tzuyu has never felt so ready and un-ready at the same time. She’s aware that her hands are shaking and that her heart is beating wildly inside her ribcage. “I’m not sure,” she answers Chaeyoung’s question honestly, keeping her eyes fixed on her shoes. The waiting room’s white walls make her feel like she’s the one whose about to give birth.

“Everything will be okay,” Chaeyoung tells her, sounding calm. They both know better. Deep inside, Tzuyu is aware that her wife is as nervous as she is. 

“I know.” She closes her eyes. “Thank you, by the way.” 

Chaeyoung chuckles. “For what?” 

There’s a whirlwind of emotions just going through Tzuyu right now—happiness, fear, anxiety, worry, anticipation. But most of all, she feels love. An overwhelming weight of it, directed at her wife and their baby boy. She opens her eyes and finds Chaeyoung looking at her with the softest expression written all over her face. Tears sting the back of Tzuyu’s eyes. She’s never been that good with words, not like Chaeyoung. Despite being the one who overthinks, Tzuyu’s never been able fully express her thoughts into spoken language. 

So she just leans forward and kisses her wife. 

After a few seconds, she pulls back. The sight of Chaeyoung’s lovestruck expression never fails to make her smile. 

“Okay,” the shorter girl says as she nods understandingly. Her eyes are shining with unshed tears. “You’re welcome.” 

Tzuyu smiles, grateful to be understood. “I can’t wait to meet him, Chae,” she whispers, intertwining their hands together, “Our little baby boy.” 

…

Chaeyoung promised herself not to cry the second she sees Eunwoo. 

So, when Mr. Lee comes out of the hospital room holding a small weight in his hands and asks, “Mrs. and Mrs. Son?” Chaeyoung has to take a deep breath and blink back the impending waterfall behind her eyes. Tzuyu stands up immediately, looking like she’s seconds away from taking the baby in the agent’s arms and making a break for it. Thankfully, they both manage to keep their cool. 

“Is everything okay?” Tzuyu asks, even though her eyes are already fixated on the baby covered in a hospital blanket.

Mr. Lee smiles. “You have a perfectly healthy boy,” he says and extends his arms. “Careful, he’s sleeping though.”

Chaeyoung holds her breath as she watches Tzuyu take their little boy into her embrace. She’s careful, looking extremely focused and scared at the same time. The moment feels too precious and too fragile. Chaeyoung commits it to memory, wanting nothing more than to sketch the complete awe on her wife’s face as she stares down at their baby.

For a few seconds, the world is absolutely still, like it’s holding its breath. 

“We have a few papers we need you to sign…” Mr. Lee’s words are barely registering in Chaeyoung’s brain. It sounds like his voice is coming from the far-end of a tunnel. All that she can think about right now is the fact that Tzuyu is holding Eunwoo. Her wife is holding their baby.

She takes a step closer and peers at the baby in Tzuyu’s arms. As expected, the baby is asleep but he curls against Tzuyu’s chest like he belongs there. Which he does. Oh God. He looks _adorable_. He has a small tuft of black hair on top of his head, his nose is so cute and he’s sucking on his thumb. Chaeyoung isn’t crying—she _isn’t_. 

“Chae?” Tzuyu calls, her voice shaking. 

When Chaeyoung looks up, she’s not surprised to see tears streaming down her wife’s eyes. She is surprised, however, when Tzuyu reaches out with her free hand to wipe at her wet cheeks. Oh. She _was _crying. Fuck. She shakes her head, taking deep breaths. 

“I’m fine,” she says, her lower lip wobbling.

Tzuyu nods. “Do you want to hold him?” 

Chaeyoung takes a deep breath, her heart clenching in anticipation. When she holds out her arms, she’s aware that her hands are shaking. _Oh, God, _she thinks, _please don’t let me drop the baby please don’t let me drop the baby please don’t let me drop the baby_—

…

Seeing Chaeyoung hold Eunwoo in her arms is enough to make Tzuyu cry all over again. Mr. Lee, realizing that he’s been standing there awkwardly for the past few minutes, excuses himself to grab the paperwork. She nods, grateful for the privacy, even though they are in the middle of the waiting room with a few other people milling about. 

“Hi, Eunwoo,” Chaeyoung says, fingers lightly tracing the baby’s eyebrows. Her voice is soft. It’s the same one she uses when she’s trying to soothe Tzuyu back to sleep after every nightmare “It’s so nice to meet you.” 

Tzuyu wraps her arms around Chaeyoung’s middle from behind, perching her chin on top of her wife’s shoulder. She can’t take her eyes off Eunwoo. He’s so _beautiful_. 

Chaeyoung sniffles, taking another deep breath. “We’re your parents now,” she tells their baby, “You can call me Mama. Tzuyu here is your Mom. We promise to take good care of you, kiddo.” 

Tzuyu nods hastily. There’s a lump in her throat. “I know that we’ve just met,” she starts, hating herself for the way her voice quivers, “but we love you so much already. We’ve been waiting so long for you.” 

“Yeah.” Chaeyoung lets out a watery chuckle. “Your mom wouldn’t stop watching baby videos.” 

“Your mama knit you so many sweaters so that you won’t get cold,” Tzuyu adds. 

“We’ve already told Gucci that he’s gonna have a roommate.” 

“We have enough diapers to last several months.” 

Chaeyoung starts crying again, which is such a rare sight to witness. Tzuyu tightens her embrace, trying to let her wife know that it’s okay to cry. This is a happy moment. They’re not weak for crying. They have every right to cry in fact. She presses a quick kiss under Chaeyoung’s earlobe, right on top of her shot through the heart tattoo.

“He’s here,” she whispers. 

Chaeyoung nods, unable to take her eyes off Eunwoo. “Yes, he is.” 

…

Signing the adoption papers and taking Eunwoo home feels like the most important decision Chaeyoung has ever made in her life. She’s never been happier. They take a taxi home, not wanting to be separated from their baby. The two of them pile into the backseat, careful not to make any sudden noises. He’s still sleeping, which Chaeyoung knows is a bad sign, because it means he’ll be up all night screaming his heart out. 

Tzuyu’s already holding a bottle in case he wakes up during the ride home. Thankfully, he doesn’t. He seems content to be sleeping in Chaeyoung’s arms. This feels like an honor bigger than when Gucci finally approved of her presence in Tzuyu’s life. 

“How much do you want to bet that the rest of the girls are already in our apartment?” she asks, keeping her voice low. 

Tzuyu snorts. “I’m pretty sure they’re already waiting for us behind the door.” 

“What a bunch of idiots.” 

They grow quiet. Chaeyoung passes Eunwoo to Tzuyu since her arms are starting to sore. Tzuyu hands her the bottle in return. 

“Tzuyu-ya?” Chaeyoung says after a moment of watching her wife holding onto their son’s tiny fingers. Her heart is so, so full. 

“Yes?” 

A pause. She takes a deep breath. “I love you both so much,” she states, catching the wide smile Tzuyu sends her way; her wife always adores her sudden declarations of love—it’s the artist in her, after all. 

“We know that you do,” Tzuyu muses, still smiling. 

“Well, I’m telling you anyways,” Chaeyoung says, returning the smile, “because not a day goes by where I don’t thank God for giving you to me. And now that we have Eunwoo, I have even more reason to be grateful for everything that I have. You both are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I promise to be the best wife, best mother, best father, best _everything _I could possibly be just to make both of you happy.” She’s crying again but she doesn’t wipe the tears away. Fuck it. Let her cry for once. This is the happiest she’s been since her wedding day. 

Tzuyu pulls her in for another kiss. It’s clumsy and awkward because she’s careful not to jostle Eunwoo in her arms and their teeth clash because of how wide they’re smiling. It’s perfect, though. Chaeyoung wouldn’t have it any other way. 

“We love you too.” Tzuyu pulls back, tracing the words against Chaeyoung’s cheek. “I'm happiest with you. As long as it’s with you, as long as we’re together, remember?” 

Chaeyoung nods. “Always.” 

When the taxi pulls up outside their apartment, Eunwoo decides to wake up. Almost at once, his cries fill the empty air between them. Chaeyoung winces, knowing this is where the sleepless nights and caffeine-filled mornings will start. Still, when Tzuyu laughs and coos at their baby, she knows it’s going to be worth it. 

**Author's Note:**

> This might become part of a series, if I don't get swallowed by the amount of fics that I have to finish. Expect to see the other members taking turns babysitting Eunwoo lmao. Let's just hope nobody forgets to feed the baby. 
> 
> Anyway, let's be mutuals on Twitter. Find me at @miabasher4lyf. My inbox is always open.
> 
> Remember, stan CHAEYU!


End file.
